Taern Hornblade
| name = Taern Hornblade | true name = | alt_spelling = | titles = High Mage Lord Warder | aliases = | nicknames = Thunderspell | home = The High Palace, Northbank, Silverymoon | formerhomes = | race = Human | occupation = | sex = Male | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1204 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful good | challenge3e = 18 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} }} '''Taern "Thunderspells" Hornblade' was the High Mage of the city of Silverymoon , having succeeded Alustriel when she took the office of High Lady, and member of the Council of the Marches. Description Taern was tall and gray-bearded, appearing grave and thoughtful most of the time. Personality Although reckless in his youth, in his later years Taern prefers to avoid confrontations. By striving for consensus where possible and working hard at building friendships, Taern tended to reach decisions through alliance with others. Abilities A powerful Evoker, Taern's nickname, "Thunderspell", was earned during his early Magefair duels where his mastery of potent battle-spells became known. During his tenure among the Spellguard he showed his prowess in defense of Silverymoon by facing off against a dracolich. Relationships Taern has a deep and abiding love of Alustriel. History Born in 1204 DR Although The Grand History of the Realms lists Taern's date of birth as 1304 DR this date conflicts with other works which cite Taern as being active prior to then. Most notably the founding of the Spellguard of Silverymoon in 1255 DR, which Taern was famously responsible for. In Ed's Candlekeep responses he points out the discrepancies of Taern's exacting birth. From these two sources we can see that the Grand History is either a misprint or merely the 'public', rather than true, birthdate of Taern. Hence this article has settled on 1204 DR as a compromise. Feel free to discuss this in the Talk:Taern Hornblade page. Taern earned his nickname, "Thunderspell", early in his life from attending magefair duels and showcasing his deadly battle-spells. He is also a longtime member of the Harpers. Taern founded the Spellguard of Silverymoon in 1255 DR as a bodyguard unit to protect Alustriel. In 1361 DR, Taern and Alustriel defeated two archmages of the Cult of the Dragon that had arrived outside Silverymoon. However while Alustriel was drawn away from the city, Taern and his Spellguard were forced to battle a Dracolich that had assaulted the southern walls. Before taking over the supreme office of the city he was the leader of the Spellguard of Silverymoon. In place of Alustriel, who has the roles of Lady Protectorate and High Lady, Hornblade sits as a Peer on the council of the Silver Marches for Silverymoon, though he follows Alustriel's wishes whenever they are expressed. During the Tyranny of Dragons the leader of Luruar Methrammar Aerasumé sent Taern, already in good health thanks to potions of longevity, as his delegate at the Council of Waterdeep to contrast the Cult of the Dragon and Tiamat; Methrammar selected Taern for his high diplomatic skills. Possessions Taern's signature weapon is his namesake longsword Hornblade, which is a famous and heavily enchanted blade. It has a number of magical properties that are extremely useful to Taern, as well as being a potent weapon in its own right. Firstly, the blade has a sending ability, which allows the wielder to send a message to up to five individuals at one time; this message consists of a distinctive horn-call - no other message is possible. Secondly, the sword is capable of storing up to two spells at once, rather than the usual one spell that most spell-storing items can have prepared. Taern normally has dispel evil and heal stored in Hornblade. Finally, the blade is attuned to the ward initiates of Silverymoon, and it will only function correctly in their hands; furthermore, any evil being that holds the sword will receive negative effects. Taern has a rat familiar called Vesk. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Evokers (3e) Category:Evokers Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Councilors Category:Members of the Council of 12 Peers Category:Members of the Spellguard Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Members of the Lords' Alliance Category:Inhabitants of Silverymoon Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the High Palace Category:Inhabitants of Northbank